


[VID] Blow

by JetpackMonkey



Category: The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dance Metaphors, Embedded Video, Escape, Extended Metaphors, Fanvids, Gen, Medical Torture, Mind Games, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Surveillance, The Village - Freeform, Torture, Turnabout is Fair Play, Video, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By hook or by crook, this place about to blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Song:** Blow by Ke$ha  
 **Source:** The Prisoner (1967)  
 **Runtime:** 3:35

Password: **likeblazes**

[Prisoner VidUKon](http://vimeo.com/66474087) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/471075.html).


End file.
